Playing with Fire
by FreestyleSwimmer26
Summary: AU. HG is out of witches college with best friend Cammie. They meet the other two of the trio and dive head first into a shroud of danger,obstacles,perils and discoveries. More interesting than sounds! Pg13 in case. R&R PLZ!
1. Mornings

(Hey all! This is Renee. I'm the author of this story and an H/Hr called Beautiful Dreamer. This is slightly AU. Its after Hogwarts. There are a few people that I've made up, i.e Cameron Winters. Some of the situations. It has action, romance, suspense and a little horror. I'm not that great with comedy. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Forgive me for any spelling, grammer or punctuation errors you find. I spell checked it but I'm not to good with the last two.)

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters dreamed up by JKR. I dont hold a candle to her great literary works.

**_Ch 1_**

"Come on! Get up!" Hermoine Granger yelled, shaking the mass of sheets that cradled her best friend Cameron Winters, known as Cammie to her friends. When still the woman didn't move, Hermoine heaved the mattress up, sending Cammie sprawling on the floor. A stream of fowl language spewed forth from the sheets.

"Americans" Hermoine muttered under her breath.

"Whaaaat?" Cammie whined, detangling herself from her sheets. Her dirty blonde hair was in a messy ponytail falling over her face and into her sleepy eyes.

"We have to get ready! It's our graduation party today. All your family is going to be there!" Hermoine said, leading her best friend by the wrist to their double bathroom.

"Yeah, old smelly people who are going to be crying" Cammie said "I can see it now. Great, great Aunt Betty will be doing one of those '_Oh she's all grown up now! Suzie, where ever did the years go_?'" C said, making her voice higher. Hermoine chuckled and shook her head.

"I know, my grandparents are going to be there, too. We will just have to bear it. You are the one who insisted we have the party the day after graduation so we could party last night." Hermoine teased.

"Why is it so freaking cold in here?" Cammie asked, shivering again.

" Get dressed, you'll warm up." Hermoine said, shoving some clothes into Cammie's arms. Cammie raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't pick out any granny clothes did you?" She asked.

"No Cameron, I didn't. Besides, you look gorgeous in anything- you have perfect hair, perfect complexion, perfect body- but this is definitely you. No, its not a bathing suit or track suit. Get dressed or we will be late. Meet me in the kitchen. I'm making bagels for the drive." Hermoine said and shut the bathroom door. For the third time that day she shook her head and entered her bedroom to get dressed. She wore a red, off the shoulder shirt with a knee length skirt. She only wore a little make up and jewelry. Her hair was in tight spirals pulled into a bun with a few tendrils falling onto her bare shoulders.

"Cams! Lets go!" Hermoine called from the kitchen where she just finished pouring the coffee and Cammie's hot cocoa.

"Ready!" Cammie said, entering the room.

"Told you! You look great!" Hermoine said. Hermoine twirled her friend around. Cammie wore a tight white dress that went to just above her knee. It was soft but plain. It's back was open and shaped to Cammie's perfect curves, though not to0 revealing. Cammie wore a little make up and the same amount of jewelry. She had the friendship necklace Hermoine and Cammie had exchanged in their first year of school. It was a simple silver chain with a sapphire in the center. Hermoine wore hers which was identical. Each had the initials of the other engraved on the back of the gem.

"Your necklace brings out your eyes." Hermoine commented as they walked out of their apartment building. It did. Cammie's eyes were a sparkling blue that were like mirrors into her emotions. That is, if you knew her long enough to identify the color and her mood. Right now they were light blue with excitement and humor.

"What's so funny?" Hermoine asked as they drove.

"It's not really funny but I think it is, kind of. It feels as if were living as muggles. It would have been so easy to Apparate..." Cammie began, chuckling as she fiddled with the radio knob.

" I know, we just don't need to use magic that much. Besides, half of my family doesn't know that I'm a witch." Hermoine agreed.Cammie found the most simple of situations amusing. She was always bubby and happy. It amazed Hermoine how, if she had a bad day at work or school, Cammie could make her laugh. She didn't even have to crack a joke, just some of the actions Cammie did were so funny, like tripping over the rug.

In case you haven't guessed, Hermoine and Cammie were witches, very powerful ones too. They had just graduated from one of the most prestigious wizarding colleges in England. It only selected the most talented witches and wizards.

"You know," Cammie said after a moment, "I miss this. Driving in your convertible, just the two of us with out school, guys, grades, parents, anything to care about at all except where we are and where we're going. We were so busy being hassled by professors, caught up in after school stuff, we haven't had a night to ourselves. Well, it's not really night but you know what I mean. We are best friends! We need to spend some more time together! It seems like we've barely seen each other. The past four years have been a blur of paper and tests. Freedom is such a sweet thing."

"I know. I noticed that too. School wasn't to awful, except the first year. The amount of work we had to do was more than even I expected. Though, the relaxation now is more sweet and appreciated than before. I have to talk to you after the party." Hermoine said, pulling into the driveway of her parents house. The girls linked arms, took a deep breath and marched into the house, readying themselves for a long and dull day.

(A/N okay, this was a short chapter just to give you some back round to the girls. this is AU but mainly the people like Cammie Winters and a few other people. Please review. Constructive critisism is welcome...I'm not too good with grammer, i hate the thing. Oh well, i hope you enjoyed it.)


	2. Plans

(A/N this is going to be kind of a filler chapter. The first 'big' chapter with a little action is in the next chapter. Please comment at the end.)

Ch 2.

Cammie soon lost track of Hermoine in the crowd. Combined, both their families were large and took up a lot of space. They were lucky that Hermoine's house was so large.

All day Cammie had been pinched, poked, hugged, squeezed and interrogated by people she didn't even know. She just put on a fake smile and tried to escape as soon as possible. Finally everyone began to leave and Hermoine left with Cammie.

"Its only three o'clock. I thought people would be here longer." Hermoine said as she started up the car.

"I'm not complaining." Cammie said, kicking off her shoes and reclining her chair.

"I have an idea. Lets go to lunch and then shopping. Didn't you say you needed something or other for swim practice and I need some more books before my internship starts." Hermoine suggested.

"Yeah. I want to pick a new practice suit up. I want to grab some books on sports injuries. I've decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to open a physical therapy clinic in both the muggle and magical world and specialize in sport related injuries and tragic injuries. You know, like having your whole lower body partially paralyzed." Cammie said, her eyes closed as the afternoon sun warmed up the car.

" That's great Cams. I don't know what I want to do. I mean, I'm qualified to do almost everything but....oh I don't know. I was thinking about law enforcement or something like a lawyer. Maybe an Auror?" Hermoine rambled.

"Hermoine, calm down. You'll find whats right for you in due time." Cammie sighed. "I'm hungry." Hermoine snorted. Cammie said some random things at random times.

"Why? There was tons of food at the party. You could have had a good meal there."

" Did you eat much? In America, party food is like chips, dip, cake, cup cakes, candy, punch, finger sandwiches, you know, the good stuff. At your parents house there was food I've never heard of and certainly don't want to try. Escargo? Treacle Tart? I mean, come on? What ever happened to good old cheese burgers?" Cammie asked. Hermoine shook her head. She silently chided herself for getting Cammie started on food.

"Alright, you got me there. There is nothing wrong with Treacle tart though. Its quite good. Along with rice pudding," Cammie made a gagging noise. "but we'll go to lunch any ways. Mom told me to lay off the food. She thought it was _impolite_ to eat a lot. Grandpa was eating four times as everyone else. She said _"Hermoine, you'll get big as a house when you get older, and with rotten teeth too! Put down that slice of cake, you've already had some!"_ Hermoine mimicked her mother, shaking her head in frustration. She pulled into a nearby café a few minutes later.

"Wahoooo!" Cammie yelled as she snapped off the radio.

"Shh! What are you doing Cammie? People are looking!" Hermoine hissed, very concious to the fact that people around them were shooting them odd looks.

"What? Let them look. I'm happy! No school! No homework, no teachers! Life is good. We have a few months till work starts and I'm so excited! We should go clubbing tonight, just for the sake of it. We haven't gone out to a club, just the two of us, in a while." Cammie said, holding the door open for Hermoine and bowing. Hermoine laughed and rolled her eyes.

" I don't know. You know I don't have a high alcohol tolerance level. It would be fun though." Hermoine said.

"Okay, you don't have to drink. You can be the designated driver since I'm going to get too drunk to Apparate." Cammie replied, looking at the menu above the register.

When they got their food and sat down, Hermoine began fiddling with her napkin nervously.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cammie asked cooly. Hermoine jumped.

"Umm, well, you see," Hermoine stuttered.

"Spit it out. Let me guess, you did something and now you want my help?" Cammie asked. Hermoine shifted uncomfortably.

"Sort of. I signed up for this dance class that starts on Thursday and I kinda signed you up too."

"What! You know how much I hate dancing! I'm so ungraceful, I suck! Besides, I'm too ugly to dance. Only pretty people with perfect bodies and perfect faces dance. It's not ballet is it?" Cammie breathed.

"Slow down. I know how much you hate to dance but I wanted to know someone in class. It's a beginner class and I'm more ungraceful than you are so if you make a fool of yourself I'll make an ass out of myself too. Besides, you are so pretty so don't give me any crap about not being pretty. No, it's not ballet." Hermoine sighed, slightly discouraged by Cammie's reaction. It had been better than she had anticipated but she was sure Cammie would refuse.

" Alright. I'll do it. You owe me big time and what I want you too do, when I find it, you cant back out of. That is, if I don't." Cammie sighed, equally discouraged as Hermoine.

"Thank you!" Hermoine squealed.

" The things I do for my friends." Cammie said. She finished her sandwich and payed the bill. The girls then headed to the shopping plaza nearby to get some clothes for that night.


End file.
